


A Arqui-inimiga do Cubículo ao lado

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ned nunca achou que ele podia sentir algo daquele tipo e com aquela intensidade tão rápido. Mas apenas cinco segundos após ser apresentado a Cersei Lannister ele percebeu que ele odiava aquela mulher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Ned nunca achou que ele podia sentir algo daquele tipo e com aquela intensidade tão rápido. Mas apenas cinco segundos após ser apresentado a Cersei Lannister ele percebeu que ele odiava aquela mulher.

Era honestamente perturbador ele sempre achou que ódio requeria motivo. Mas tudo que ela precisou fazer foi olha-lo da cabeça aos pés após eles serem apresentados, dar um sorriso falso e pronto o sentimento estava firmado.

.

.

.

Ele decidiu que ele podia lidar com aquilo, sim ele tinha sentimentos bem fortes pela mulher sentada no cubículo ao lado do dele, mas desde que ele não fizesse nada a respeito disso não haveria nenhum problema, ele podia se controlar. E pela primeira semana funcionou, ele até fez pequenas gentilezas para ajudá-la como lhe contar que ela estava usando maquiagem demais para uma reunião de negócios, e apontar alguns erros ortográficos que ela tinha feito em um dos seus relatórios antes dela entregar este para o chefe. Ele estava quase começando a pensar que eles podiam eventualmente se tornar amigos. E aí Cersei tentou envenená-lo.

.

.

.

"Envenenar ? Isso é um pouco exagerado Ned. Ela só colocou um pouco de queijo misturado em uma geléia" Benjen disse.

"Depois de eu ter especificamente ter mencionado no dia anterior que eu era intolerante a lactose, e ela misturou com um monte de coisas pra eu não reconhecer o gosto, e só perceber o que tinha acontecido quando era tarde demais"

"Ainda assim, mesmo que tenha sido de propósito, envenenar é um termo forte demais, tudo que você precisou fazer foi ir ao banheiro"

"Por quatro horas, cinco pessoas diferentes vieram perguntar se eu estava bem. E quando eu finalmente sai ela estava lá no bebedouro, olhando para mim, sorrindo"


	2. Capítulo 2

Lyanna, Brandon e Benjen em geral estavam achando a situação hilária. Ned sempre foi o mais controlado dos três, o que mais pedia para eles serem racionais e razoáveis. Por isso era tão divertido ver ele tão irritado por causa das mínimas coisas que a sua colega de trabalho fazia. Mas naquele dia ele não parecia irritado, ele parecia triste.

Como Lyanna perdeu no jogo de pedra-papel-tesoura que eles fizeram ela foi mandada para falar com Ned.

"Então aconteceu alguma coisa no escritório hoje"

"Sim"

"Teve alguma coisa haver com laticínios ?"

"Não, mas aquela bruxa estava envolvida de novo"

"E o que Cersei Lannister fez dessa vez ?"

"Ela arruinou qualquer prospecto de eu ter uma vida amorosa"

"E como ela conseguiu fazer algo assim ?"

"Bem eu estava no almoxarifado ao lado da cafeteria e eu podia ouvir ela falando com a Ashara do RH, a Catelyn do Marketing e essa nova estagiária do meu setor chamada Wylla. E do nada Cersei disse para elas que ela tem 99,9% de certeza que eu sou um virgem"

"Mas Ned você é um virgem"

"Essa não é a questão Lya"


	3. Capítulo 3

"Porque você está indo por uma festa dada pela sua arqui-inimiga ?" Brandon perguntou.

"Porque ela me convidou do nada e em pânico eu disse que eu iria"

"E ?"

"Eu não quero que ela espalhe por aí que eu falto a compromissos"

"Sim ter a fama pelo escritório como o virgem que falta a compromissos deve ser bem humilhante"

"Se você não tem nada construtivo a dizer Brandon eu preferiria que você não dissesse nada"

"Eu tenho algo construtivo a dizer : você devia pegar ela"

"Porque toda vez que eu tenho um problema o seu conselho é : vá fazer sexo com alguém ?"

"Porque é sempre um bom conselho"

"..."

"Libera endorfinas. E sabe talvez esse ódio que você sente por ela seja só uma maneira estranha da sua repressão sexual se manifestar"

.

.

.

O portão estava encostado então ele entrou sozinho e seguiu o som da música, quando ele achou a origem da música ele congelou. Haviam muitas pessoas, todas seminuas, para todo lado se via bebida, corpos suados e pessoas dançando juntas lascivamente. Ele virou horrorizado com a seguinte conclusão : Cersei Lannister o convidou para uma orgia.

Ele respirou fundo, esperou dez segundos e foi para longe dali o mais rápido possível.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte no escritório ele evitou olhar Cersei nos olhos, mas considerando a situação ele decidiu que estava lidando bem com tudo, isso até Ashara Dayne parar no seu cubículo e dizer :

"Ned porque você não ficou na festa, todo mundo perguntou porque você saiu correndo do nada"

Ned arregalou seus olhos, e antes que ele pudesse pensar dos seus lábios saiu a frase :

"Você estava na orgia ?"

"O que ?"

Eles se olharam em silêncio em pânico por um longo tempo. A primeira que quebrou o silêncio foi Ashara :

"Porque você acha que eu estava em uma orgia ?"

"Haviam pessoas, todas seminuas dançando juntas"

"Aquilo foi uma festa na piscina Ned, e pessoas dançam em festa"

"Eu vi esse homem e ele beijou uma mulher e dois segundos depois outro homem"

"Aquele era Oberyn Martell, ele está em um relacionamento poliafetivo com Ellaria Sand e Willas Tyrell, ele é um ótimo homem e um dos meus amigos mais queridos. E ele tem o direito de beijar quem ele quiser. Você é homofóbico ou algo assim ?"

"Não eu não sou. Eu não so-"

"Adeus Eddard, eu tenho que voltar para o meu setor"

E ele observou Ashara indo embora parecendo bem irritada, enquanto ouvia o som do riso abafado de Cersei vindo do cubículo ao lado.


End file.
